Gold
by Mikee
Summary: Harry relives past abuse at the hands of his uncle, Severus tries to help. Warning: child abuse, mention of affectin, not quite slash. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

This story is the product of my own mind (muddled though it may be). The characters are, sadly, not mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I just play with them, and bend them to my will occasionally. Occasionally they see fit to take over the story, and then I am at the mercy of their will. 

Warning: Child abuse. 

Gold

By: Mikee

Voldemort was dead. 'The Boy Who Lived' fulfilled his duty, and had killed the evil beast. All that remained of Voldemort's reign of terror was a small renegade faction of Death Eaters. Few though they were, their number was still sufficient to cause worry. Feared too, was the possibility that one of them might think highly enough of himself to believe he was powerful enough, and persuasive enough, to try to become the new "Dark Lord."

Professor Snape left Hogwarts right after dinner to check on rumors that a new Dark Lord was on the rise. He was understandably nervous. He had thought his spying days were over, yet here he was again sneaking out in the dead of night trying to infiltrate the forces of evil in a bid to destroy them before they could establish a stronghold. As he neared the gates of Hogwarts' grounds he felt as if he was being watched. He spun around, but saw no one; he strained his ears and heard nothing. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling... The feeling he was being watched, and watched closely.

*******

Professor Snape returned to Hogwarts in a flurry of billowing black robes. He was returning from his late night assignment to spy on said group of would-be Death Eaters, and was in a hurry to brief Headmaster Dumbledore about the latest developments when a most peculiar sight caused him to unexpectedly change his course.

There under the clear midnight December sky, all alone was a glowing gold… _something_. It was not like anything he had ever seen before. It appeared to be solid but at the same time gaseous; it was stationary, glowing near the center of the Quidditch Pitch. It seemed to draw him closer, it felt as if it were overriding his will, almost as if it were some sort of new Imperius curse, but it lacked the negative connotations of being controlled, there were no malevolent overtones to this _something_.

Almost without being aware of how he got there, he found himself within yards of the odd gold glow. He stood transfixed, staring dumbfounded, watching as it undulated, and vibrated. The aura it emitted was warm, soft, and peaceful. He couldn't seem pull his gaze away from the sight. He moved as if to take a step closer, but found himself stopped by force, or forces, unseen. 

He didn't know how long he stood there, but stand he did, until finally the glow dulled, and eventually faded away. Left in the place of the golden glow, sitting cross-legged, was his one-time nemesis, Harry Potter. His eyes were closed, and he moved not a muscle. He looked as if dead. Once the gold had fully dissipated the invisible force keeping Snape away lifted, and as it did, Potter slumped over.

Cautiously, Snape advanced, eyes wide, mouth open, hands trembling. He knelt beside the sill form of his student. He slowly reached out a hand to the child, and found the air around him warm even in the chill of the pre-dawn winter morning. He laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, and Harry stirred but didn't wake. Snape levitated the boy and took him to the Hospital Wing.

Upon arriving at the Hospital Wing, Snape removed Harry's robe, jeans and shirt, and put him to bed himself. He spelled the bed to sound an alarm if there were any change for the worse in the boy's condition. 

He stood beside the hospital bed as the boy slept, and he wondered just what it was he had been witness to. What had the boy done, how had he done it, and why? His head felt dizzy with unanswered questions. He only stayed there a few minutes when he remembered he was to meet with the headmaster. Taking his leave, he glanced once more at the prone form on the bed and saw just a flicker of gold flash and die as he stepped out the door. 

Snape met with Dumbledore and told him all he learned. "Albus, I can't believe the meeting. It was nothing I would have expected, yet it answers one question that has nagged us since Potter arrived. Minister Fudge is, and has always been, a Death Eater."

"Severus, how is it you didn't know before?"

Severus sneered as he answered, "Albus, you know we always wore hoods. Even Voldemort didn't trust us to know who each other was. Fudge is trying to take over the post of Dark Lord. We both know he's stupid. He has no real cunning, and his underlings are stupid as well. Unless he recruits someone with brains we will be able to stop them quite easily."

"What are they planning? Are they still after Harry?"

"No, I don't think so. Potter was only important to Voldemort. He has nothing Fudge needs to quash. I think Potter is safe…."

"Severus, you're holding back. What is it?"

"Albus, I'd rather not say right now. I need to gather more information. Once I know what I'm talking about you will be the first to know. For now please…"

Albus raised a silencing hand, "I trust you, Severus. I'll leave it to you."

Snape just nodded one curt nod, rose from his seat and retired to his chambers puzzling again about Potter and what he had done.

******

AN: This is just a little story I had running around in my head… Please be kind. Thank you


	2. Gold Part 2

Gold - Part 2

By: Mikee

This story is the product of my own mind (muddled though it may be). The characters are, sadly, not mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I just play with them, and bend them to my will occasionally. Occasionally they see fit to take over the story, and then I am at the mercy of their will. 

Warning: Child abuse

******

Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing, and had no idea how he had arrived there. Madam Pomphrey was only able to tell him he was brought in sometime long after midnight. 

Madam Pomphrey did every test she could think of, yet found nothing amiss. She was truly puzzled. The boy had been found in near freezing weather, in the pre-dawn hours, unconscious, yet he appeared to be unharmed, just sleepy, well, exhausted actually. There were no injuries, no illnesses, nothing to account for the boy being unconscious.

Harry was bewildered as well. He still didn't know why he was in the Hospital Wing. He remembered going for a walk. He remembered being lonely as he was, for the first time in his life, alone at Christmas time. Granted his "family" wasn't inclined to include him in the holiday festivities, but at least at the Dursleys' he wasn't alone. Here at Hogwarts, his **real **home, except for too-busy professors, he **was **alone and lonely.

He remembered sitting down near the center of the Quidditch pitch, and becoming lost in his thoughts. He remembered scenes from his life playing and replaying before his eyes, scenes from both before Hogwarts, and while at Hogwarts. He remembered everything becoming hazy, as if the world had become engulfed in some sort of shimmering mist. The next thing he knew was he was waking up in the hospital wing.

****

Snape paced back and forth in his chambers examining what he had seen, trying to figure it out. He kept coming back to the same thing - nothing… He just didn't know what it was, why it was, how the boy did it, or why the boy did it. It was disturbing to him. He was beginning to worry that it was something that would ultimately hurt the boy. Eventually, he sat on his couch before the fire re-playing yet again the sight until finally sleep overtook him.

Snape kept a wary eye on Harry whenever he caught sight of him over the holidays. He really didn't see him much as Harry kept to himself in Gryffindor Tower most of the time, and Snape was busy researching ways to brew a more potent Wolfsbane potion for Professor Lupin. About the only times Snape really saw Harry were meal times, and even then he didn't very get a good look at the boy, but something seemed different. He couldn't put a name to it, but something was new… different.

The last day of the holiday break Snape ran into Harry in the Library. Curious as to what the boy would be doing there alone, he silently made his way behind Harry's chair.

Without looking up Harry said, "Hello, Professor Snape. How's your research coming?"

Taken aback and wondering how it was Potter had known he was there, it took Snape a second to respond, "Slowly, the research is coming slowly. And what, may I ask are you doing here?" 

"I'm working ahead on a project, sir." Harry answered. 

Snape thought the boy sounded tired but asked anyway, "How is it you knew I was here?"

"I felt your presence, and yes, I am tired." He responded.

Snapes eyebrows rose as he wondered about Potter responding to his unspoken thoughts. But putting that aside, he was still curious about this 'project' on which the boy was so diligently working and asked about it.

Before Harry could answer, Snape was startled by a gold glow beginning to form around the boy. It wasn't strong, and it lacked the mist he had seen the first time. The glow faded quickly this time, and seemed to have no ill effect on Harry. In fact it appeared as if Harry was unaware it had even happened. 

Forgetting his original question about the project, Snape asked instead, "Potter, what was that?"

"What was what, sir?"

Putting a hand on the back of Harry's chair, Snape was assaulted by a vision. It came and went quick as a lightning flash, but left an impression. He saw Har… Potter as a very young boy, and he saw a very fat man hit the boy. As soon as the belt made contact with the boy Snape pulled his hand off the back of the chair. Upon his release of the chair-back the vision stopped. 

Snape was shaken, and taking his leave told Harry, "Nothing. Well… good luck with your _project_, and do return the books to their proper places before you leave."

"I will, and good luck with the Wolfsbane, professor."

'Wolfsbane… how did he know. I didn't tell him what my research is,' Snape thought. He also thought the boy's voice sounded hollow, detached. Something _was _wrong, and what was that vision, it was almost like a hallucination. Snape thought about what he saw and felt when he touched the chair. He was so shocked by what he saw that it didn't register for several minutes, that there was heat radiating from the boy's body. 

Thinking about the warmth, he began to wonder if the boy were ill. Maybe it was fever. Knowing the only one around to look after the boy right that moment was himself, Snape sighed and returned to the library to see if Potter was okay, but the boy was nowhere to be found. He noticed with a smirk, though, that all the books had been replaced. Assuring himself the boy was okay, for he must be to have so completely disappeared, Snape returned to his chambers.

*****

AN: There you have it… another 'chapter'. I know they are short, but I had trouble deciding where to break the story to put it in manageable pieces. I know it moves rather slowly, but hey… pobody's nerfect. Anyway, I like my story, so there. *smiles*.


	3. Gold Part 3

Gold - Part 3

By: Mikee

This story is the product of my own mind (muddled though it may be). The characters are, sadly, not mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I just play with them, and bend them to my will occasionally. Occasionally they see fit to take over the story, and then I am at the mercy of their will. 

Warning: Child abuse.

*****

The rest of the students returned the following day from their holidays and filled the castle with exuberant noise. Snape prowled the halls trying to keep some semblance of order before finding the strength to go to the Great Hall for lunch. He was surprised to see Granger and Weasley at the Gryffindor table without Potter. He thought it quite odd that Potter wasn't there, but didn't pursue it. Instead he amused himself watching Weasley and Granger crane their necks around searching for their friend.

Finally Weasley left the Great Hall alone. Returning several minutes later Snape could see the boy was quite upset. He was waving his hands around, and his face had become more red than usual. Intrigued, Snape made his way to the two and asked with a sneer and much sarcasm, "Trouble in paradise?"

"Sir, It's Harry. We can't find him anywhere. He did stay here for the holidays, didn't he?"

"Indeed, Miss Granger. Mr. Potter did remain at Hogwarts. No doubt he is off somewhere getting into trouble. Most likely he has forgotten the time."

That said, Snape exited the Great Hall and began his own search for the boy. Not really knowing the boy, it would be hard to figure out just where he might be. He thought about the last time he found him unexpectedly and went to the Quidditch Pitch, but no boy. He resumed his search beginning with the least likely place, the dungeons, he worked his way up the castle floor by floor.

Finally after several hours, he found Potter in a deserted room next to the owlery. He was just sitting there in the middle of the room. Snape stopped just inside the door watching. The room was hot, yet it was January and a snow storm raged outside. He ventured slowly toward the boy who remained sitting statue-still on the floor. Snape hesitated as he advanced and noticed the warmth increased with each step. 

The boy's eyes were open but unseeing. Snape, not knowing what was going on, knelt in front of Potter and softly called his name. Harry didn't answer. Snape put a hand on the boy's shoulder and felt an intense heat. It felt as if it was going to burn his hand, almost as soon as his hand made contact he was again assailed by the vision of a very young Potter being hit. 

Gritting his teeth, he put his other hand on the other shoulder, and began to hear Potter's screams, "No, Uncle Vernon, please….." Snape withdrew his hands, and sat down on the floor in front of the boy. He called a little louder, "Potter". Still no response was forthcoming. He tried again, "Potter… _Potter."_

The boy swayed, and his eyes came back in focus, "Professor?"

"Just what are you doing, Potter? And why were you not in the Great Hall for lunch? You're friends are worried."

"I needed to be alone, sir."  
  
"_You needed to be alone, Potter." _ Snape's anger and distress were just barely contained. He was watching the boy carefully and saw him shiver once. Softening his voice a little he asked, "Why?"

"Sir?"

"Why did you find it necessary to seek solitude up here without letting anyone know where you were?"

"If anyone knew I was here, my time alone would have been cut short. As it is, it appears it was cut short anyway, does it not?"

"Insolence… boy" As soon as he said those words, Snape wished he could take them back as he saw the boy cringe and begin to tremble, and his eyes became glassy as if he were going to cry.

"Potter, tell me why."

"The noise, sir. I couldn't take the noise."

"The noise has never bothered you before, in fact I dare say you have been a prodigious participant in noise-making yourself, if I am not mistaken."

"I… it… there's…"  


"Eloquent as ever, Potter. Well, if you are not going to tell me, then at least get up and go to the Great Hall for dinner."  
  
"Dinner?"

"Dinner, Potter. That meal one eats prior to close of day. You do remember, do you not?"

"But I just got here."

"Potter, perhaps a visit to Madam Pomphrey is in order. You've been here all day, it's now 6:30pm. I didn't see you at breakfast, you weren't at lunch, it is now dinner time. Just when did you come here?"

"I came after I got up this morning."

"So it would seem your time here was _not_ cut short as you thought."

"It may seem a long time, sir, but it was not long enough."

"Potter, how long would long enough be… rhetorical, don't answer." Snape rose and offered a hand up to the boy. They left for the Great Hall together and parted company upon arrival.

*****


	4. Gold Part 4

Gold - Part 4

By: Mikee

This story is the product of my own mind (muddled though it may be). The characters are, sadly, not mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I just play with them, and bend them to my will occasionally. Occasionally they see fit to take over the story, and then I am at the mercy of their will. 

Warning: Child abuse.

*****

Things seemed to settle down by the next day. The terrible trio, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, sat together at breakfast, and went to potions class together. Snape assigned a particularly detailed potion to the class. As the this was a two-hour class, he took time to observe Harry; he still felt something was odd about him. To one who didn't look too closely, he seemed the same, but to an experienced wizard he appeared different. Still Snape could not pin down what was different.

At the end of class Snape went from table to table commenting and criticizing the students' efforts and dismissing each one individually. When he got to Harry he told him his potion was "adequate" and told him to remain after class. 

Once the last student had exited, Snape locked the door and put a silencing spell on the room. He turned to the boy and asked, "Potter, I know something is going on, what is it?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Don't tell me 'nothing,' boy. I saw you during the holidays sitting on the Quidditch pitch inside some sort of gold misty bubble, I saw you in the library, and again there was a gold glow that flashed about you, then again next to the owley. Something is going on, and I'd like to know what it is."

"It's nothing, sir. I can handle it."

Snape yelled, "Obviously you cannot handle it, or you wouldn't have hidden in that room." As soon as he began to yell he regretted it. 

Harry's eyes grew big and watered as if he were about to cry. He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. 

Snape tried to get through to the boy, "Potter, I'm not here to hurt you. You probably won't believe me, but I'd like to help. Something is troubling you, and maybe if you talk it out I can help."

Harry said nothing, but began to shiver, and the air around him grew warmer. As the air got warmer the gold glow began. As the glow became more intense, Harry's shivering grew less, and a gold mist began to form around the boy.

Snape continued to talk, but it was becoming more difficult to concentrate as he was also keeping a wary eye on the boy, the gold glow, and the mist. "Potter, what is it, where are you?"

The golden mist was growing and began to engulf Snape. He felt the heat and began to feel drawn closer to the boy. He decided not to fight it and cautiously closed the distance between the two of them. As he got closer he began to hear a low buzzing. The closer he got to the boy the louder the noise became.

When he was finally inches from the boy, something, he didn't know what, made him pull up a chair and sit directly in front of him. That same force made him put his hands on the boy's knees. He tried to pull away, but something was holding him fast. He couldn't move. As soon as he quit struggling he found himself drawn in. 

His first thought was that this was rather like using a pensive, with a few notable exceptions. When using a pensive all one did was observe memories or thoughts. In this… whatever it was, he was hearing, seeing, _and _feeling. The feeling aspect was the most disturbing as he felt both the physical and emotional things Harry was feeling.

Snape was caught in Harry's life and felt as if there were no escape. He witnessed the deaths of Harry's mother and father at the hands of Death Eaters, and felt the curse that hit Harry. The one that left the famous lightning bolt scar on the boy's forehead. He heard Voldemort's high shrill laughter as Lily and James fell dead.

Everything grew quiet and Snape was beginning to think it was over when the scene changed and he found himself witnessing a five-year-old Harry being beaten by his uncle and then thrown to the floor. Snape cried out in pain as more blows struck the boy repeatedly. He cried out again as he felt the pain when the boy was picked up off the floor and thrown into a cupboard. 

The memories and feelings assaulted him time and time again. He didn't know how long he was there when finally he was able to release the boy's knees. Both Snape and Harry fell to the floor crying. Snape opened his eyes and saw a very worried Albus kneeling on the floor between himself and Harry looking down at both of them. After a minute, Albus cast a sleep spell on the professor and Harry, and summoned two stretchers then levitated them both to the Hospital Wing.

Albus had Harry and Severus put in beds that were side-by-side in the Hospital Wing and drew the curtain between them closed. He sat in a chair situated between the two beds in such a way that he could easily watch over both patients. At first sign of stirring by Severus, Albus cast a silencing spell around them both and asked, "Severus, tell me son, what happened with you and young Harry. I saw a glow under your door and went to investigate. I called your name repeatedly, but you didn't answer. I finally had to break your locking spell. What in the world spell did you use? It must have taken me ten minutes to gain entry to your class."

Tears began to course down the younger wizard's face, and it took him a minute to compose himself. Finally, he began, "Albus, the boy… Har… Potter. Is he all right?"

"Yes, my child, he is fine. He's sleeping. Now, please, tell me what happened."  
  
Severus told Albus about seeing Harry on the Quidditch Pitch, the gold glow and mist, the vision, and then about finding him in the room next to the owlery. Finally, he told him about the events of that day. He told him about all the abuse to which he was witness, and then told him how he had not only seen and heard the torture Harry endured, but felt it as well. He ended by telling the Headmaster his body hurt even then.

When he was finished, Albus asked Severus to sit up and take off his shirt. Severus complied, and when the shirt fell away Albus breath was taken as he saw all over Severus' chest and back were welts, bruises, and cuts. He helped Severus to the bathroom and had him look in the mirror. Severus fainted. The headmaster levitated Severus back to the bed and resumed his watch from the chair.

Severus wasn't out long. When he came to, he asked Albus what had happened. Albus explained that somehow Severus had joined with Harry and experienced part of Harry's life so completely that he, too, bore the injuries of abuse inflicted upon Harry.

As Albus was explaining this a thought occurred to Severus. He wondered if any of Harry's scars would be diminished in any way as now Severus appeared to have taken some of the blows. Severus rose stiffly from his bed and went to Harry's bed. He drew back the covers, rolled the unconscious Harry onto his side and drew up the boy's pajama shirt. Both Severus and Albus were stunned by the sight before them. The scars were not less, indeed, no. The injuries appeared to be as new as those on Severus' back.

Devastated, Severus sat back on his bed. He explained to Albus what his theory had been. It had made sense, and the reality that met his eyes flew in the face of it. Madam Pomphrey came back into the room and impressed upon Severus the need for him to get some rest. She even persuaded him to take a pain killing potion as well as a sleeping potion.

Albus kept his place between his two favorite 'children'. Just as the sun was beginning to break through the clouds and herald a new day, Albus noticed a soft golden glow begin to grow around Harry. He reached out a hand and put it on the boy's fevered brow. Albus braced himself for what he thought would happen given the story he'd heard from Severus. He was therefore, quite surprised to find the glow going around his hand. He didn't fall into the boy's memories. Actually, he felt nothing more than a slight buzz around his hand.

*****


	5. Gold Part 5

Gold - Part 5

By: Mikee

This story is the product of my own mind (muddled though it may be). The characters are, sadly, not mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I just play with them, and bend them to my will occasionally. Occasionally they see fit to take over the story, and then I am at the mercy of their will. 

Warning: Child abuse.

*****

Severus awoke and saw the glow begin to grow around Harry. It was getting bigger and brighter, but it was going around Albus, and not drawing him in. As it grew it approached Severus, engulfing him. It drew him to Harry just as it had done in the dungeon. Severus rose from his bed wishing he could refuse the pull, but at the same time wanting to do whatever he could to help the boy.

Just as the glow closed around Severus, Harry sat up with an almighty scream. He was pushing Albus and Severus away from him. The gold glow parted and allowed Albus to step away, but it closed around Severus trapping him. 

Harry began to plead for Severus to go away. He said he didn't want Severus to be hurt, and there was no way for him not to be hurt if he went with Harry. 

"Harry, where are you going."

"Back."  
  
"Child," Albus asked, "why?"

"It's my … I just must."

Albus and Severus just looked at each other for a long second before Severus asked, "Harry, why am I…?"  
  
"Please, Se… Professor, please don't come with me, please get away. Save yourself."

With that the gold glow let Severus exit, and Harry cried as he laid back down. The room became almost unbearably hot as the glow grew. Albus and Severus stepped back, and Severus heard Harry's voice in his head telling him to "go, leave, go away." As Severus turned to leave he heard Harry's voice softly in his head say, 'I'm sorry, Professor."

Severus turned toward Harry's bed as he went through the door, and although Harry's eyes were closed, nodded once to the boy in acknowledgement of the apology.  


Severus exited the Hospital Wing and made his way to the library. He hoped to find the books Harry had been reading. He wondered if Harry knew what was happening, and hope against hope, maybe the boy had seen fit to research it. Severus also wondered if this was something, some spell, Harry had cast on himself for some reason. He searched the shelves time and time again, but could not figure out what books Harry had been reading. After returning every day for four days he gave up.

In the weeks that followed Harry was inexplicably quite. He went to his classes and was excelling at his studies. He even exceeded Hermione's grades, but he wasn't talking to anyone. He had spoken to Hermione the first few days after he was released from the Hospital Wing, but that was all.

Severus asked Hermione to stay after class the first day of February and asked what Harry had told her. Her answer was disappointing to say the least. She said she had asked him what was wrong and all Harry had told her was that he was "healing himself for his bond-mate-to-be.' Both Hermione and Ron had decided to give him space. They still walked with him, but didn't try to engage him in conversation. Severus thanked her for her time and released her to her next class. 

Whispers followed Harry wherever he went in the castle except when he was in Gryffindor Tower. The other children teased him about being the newest ghost in the castle as he was seen and not heard. And sometimes he wasn't even seen. Harry didn't act as if he heard any of the taunting. He made no response, neither physical nor vocal. Severus thought Harry was using an Obscuro charm to make himself unnoticeable and allow himself to blend in with his surroundings. 

Just before Easter break Albus received a letter from Harry's uncle Vernon demanding Harry be sent home for the holidays. Before calling Harry to his office to see if Harry wanted to go Albus summoned Severus to his office, "Severus, do you remember your time in the gold glow with Harry?"

The younger wizard's eyes grew distant as he answered, "It's something I'll never forget, Albus."

"Harry's Uncle has demanded I send him home for the holidays, and I was wondering if you would put the memories from your encounter in a pensive for me. I need to know what he has endured. I don't want to send him there, but I need concrete reasons for denying his Uncle's demands."

"Albus, I will do as you ask, but you need to think before you view the memories. You need to be prepared for the worst. His uncle's 'punishments' rival the cruelty of Voldemort himself."

"I will consider your advice, Severus. I'll expect the pensive by the end of the day. Thank you."

Albus did consider Severus' words, but decided that for Harry's safety he was obligated to view the Potion Master's memories of Harry's childhood. He took his wand and instructed the pensive to start at the beginning. Feeling the familiar pull of a pensive, Albus fell into Harry's life. He didn't hear his office door open, nor did he hear the footsteps as they grew closer. Suddenly, he didn't know how long he'd been in Harry's life, but suddenly he was standing behind his desk again. Strong arms held him up as he collapsed to his knees sobbing as a crushing grief engulfed him.

"I didn't know… I just didn't know. I knew he didn't like going to his relative's, but I didn't know…" Albus sobbed.

Severus helped the older wizard to his feet and over to his chair. "Albus, you can't permit Harry to go back there… again."

"Of course you are right, but I fear his uncle will have something to say about that."

"And so shall we, Albus, so shall we."

"Severus, what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that we need to press charges against the bastards who have been torturing the boy. We can have him tried in a Magical-Muggle court, that way my pensive will be permitted as evidence. You know Harry won't want to testify, and without the pensive, his uncle will get off. I will also offer to submit to Veriterisium if it will help."

"Severus, are you sure you want to relive the memories?"

"If there is a chance we can relieve Harry of just one fear in his life, isn't it my duty to do so. Besides, I know the memories I have of his life are a mere fraction of what he's been through. He has so many more, I can surely deal with reliving the few I have. Can you please arrange for the arrest of his uncle?"

"Old Moody has taken a liking to Harry. I'll ask him to arrange the arrest and trial."

"Very well. Would you like me to inform Harry?"

"I think it would be best, but I'd like to be there."

"As you wish."

Severus and Albus did tell Harry, but they didn't get the reaction they expected. Harry sat unblinking as he listened to them. When they were finished explaining the process, Harry began to glow again. This time both Albus and Severus were pulled into the scene.

"Damn you, boy. I told you we were having ham steaks for breakfast, not bacon." Screamed Uncle Vernon. As he was yelling he raised the red-hot frying pan and swung it at Harry's head. Both Albus and Severus screamed in pain as the pan connected with Harry's head. Harry fell to the floor unconscious. His condition didn't deter Vernon. Vernon began to kick the downed boy, and Albus and Severus felt each kick and screamed in pain as each blow connected with the boy.

*****


	6. Gold Part 6 The End ?

Gold - Part 6

By: Mikee

This story is the product of my own mind (muddled though it may be). The characters are, sadly, not mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I just play with them, and bend them to my will occasionally. Occasionally they see fit to take over the story, and then I am at the mercy of their will. 

Warning: Child abuse.

*****

The spell was broken when Moody broke through the locking spells of the room and stormed in. He was met with sweltering heat and a room full of a gold mist. Clumping over to the three figures in the center of the gold glow he was stunned to see three bloody bodies huddled together. Finally as the mist receded, Moody made his way to the three. He levitated them all to the Hospital Wing and laid each one on a bed.

It was several hours before Albus and Severus were conscious and Moody was sitting between their beds just as Albus had sat between Severus' and Harry's beds so many weeks ago. When Albus awoke, Moody asked who had attacked them. Albus asked that Moody get him two new pensives, two Ministry Aurors, and a Ministry attorney.

When Moody returned with the pensives, Aurors, and attorney, Albus put his memories in the first pensive. The attorney, Aurors and Moody added their memories as a sort of legal record verifying the memories had not been tampered with. Then they viewed the memories, without Albus joining. When they returned from the memories, the attorney advised that that was enough, and directed the Aurors to arrest Vernon. Moody, being a senior Auror, was to be the arresting Auror of record.

Shortly after Vernon was locked up in a holding cell, Severus awoke to find Moody, and the two Aurors standing by his bed with the attorney. They repeated the process with the remaining pensive. Each inputting his memories of the events of the day with Severus' memories being the first memories to go.

Once the pensives were sealed with the Ministry of Magic seal, the officials left. Albus was released from the Hospital Wing, but not before looking in the mirror. Just has Severus had the first time, Albus found physical evidence of Harry's abuse on his own body.

Severus was released a few hours later, but chose to remain in the Hospital Wing to look after Harry. He sat by the boy's bed and just watched the boy sleeping. Harry didn't wake up, but after a few hours, as midnight approached, Severus heard Harry's voice in his head, "Professor, it's time for you to go now. You don't want to follow me again. Not now. I'm sorry."

Severus knew he had to leave even though he wanted to stay. He tried to tell Harry he was willing to go with him wherever that may be, but Harry answered telepathically telling him again that he must go. He said he did not want Severus hurt. Severus again just nodded in acknowledgement. As he reached for the door he heard a soft, "thank you, Severus."

"You're welcome, Harry, but please don't ask me to leave again. I don't think I can."

He got no reply.

******

A week into the Easter break Harry was released from the Hospital Wing. He still didn't talk to any one and was seldom seen. Severus tried to keep an eye on him, but was often unable to locate the boy. One afternoon, as he was deep in thought, Severus took a walk in a secluded garden on the castle grounds. He found a bench and sat. 

He sat and thought about Harry and all the boy had been though. He thought about the memories he had lived through with the boy, and then with Albus and the boy. He thought about the times Harry had confronted Voldemort and come out on top. 

When he could no longer bear to think about all that, he began to sing. He began softly singing Greensleeves. His rich baritone breaking the silence of the garden, "Alas, my love you do me wrong to cast me out discourteously."

Somewhere behind him answered in a slightly higher voice, in perfect harmony, "…for I have loved you for so long…"

Severus turned and saw Harry standing there staring at Severus. Each had tears streaking down their cheeks. Neither spoke, but instead both continued the song as if each were answering a need unspoken by the other. 

Severus slowly rose from the bench as Harry, equally slowly, advanced toward the bench. Each one's eyes locked on the other, and Harry had a soft golden glow about him. Severus continued singing but raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side as if to ask if it was okay as he held out a hand to Harry.

Harry nodded, and reached his hand out to Severus. Both sat and finished the song together still in perfect harmony.

*****

AN: I don't know if I will continue this or not. Severus and Harry have found peace, and perhaps their futures are best left to the reader's imagination. I don't know… If the characters tell me they want tighter closure, perhaps there will be an epilogue at a later date. We'll see.

  
  



End file.
